clubpenguinpookiefandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Falling Stars/Meme - Credits to Savage and Odrey
1. Name: Audrey, not telling my last or middle. 2. Nickname(s): Falling Stars, truly goat mommy, Object, etc. 3. Birthday: October 2nd 4. That makes you: Someone who was born in October. 5. Where were you born: A hospital duh 6. Location right now: A house/California 7. Shoe size: IDK 8. How many piercings?: None 9. Tattoos?: NONE 10. When you wake up you're: Checking Wikia. 11. When you're about to sleep you're: Watching troll videos. 12. Zodiac sign: idk 13. Chinese sign: idk 14. Righty or Lefty: Righty 15. Innie or Outie: wat 16. School: A school that i go too Section Two: Looks (sorry for loss of 18-19) 17. Nationality: prefer to keep to myself 20. Weight: um... average???? leaning torwards the underweight.... i think 21. Height: very short 22. Braces?: took them off 23. Glasses?: yes, i wear them only to school. Section Three: Private Life 24. Do you have a boy/girlfriend?:no 25. If so, who?: no 26. If not, do you have a crush on someone?: nO 27. Who has a crush on you?: no one 28. Ever cheated on your bf/gf?: never had one 29. Who was your first kiss: Nobody 30. Who was your last kiss: Nobody 31. Are you a virgin?: y e s 32. Ever had a threesome before?: N O 33. Ever been swarmed by ladybugs?: no 34. Have you ever been in love?: yes 35. Broken any hearts?: maybe 36. Got your heart broken?: of course 37. Ever liked a friend?: No. 38. What happened?: NADA. Section Four: Past Relationships 39. How many relationships have you been in?: none 40. How many were serious enough to count: none 41. Who were those serious ones: none jesus 42. Who USED to be your best friend: Some kid in 2nd grade and then she moved away 43. What made them different: She had an attitude and always needed help with something 44. What happened: she moved 45. Best boy/girlfriend: never 46. Worst boy/girlfriend: never had one 47. Ever been kissed: no 48. Who do you want back: my innocence 49. What do you regret: existing 50. Why?: because parents Section Five: Favorites 51. Song: idk tbh, Born Free and It's Over Isn't It 53. Food: idk 54. Drink: Lemonade or water 55. Store: NONE I HATE SHOPPING AA 56. Television show: don't watch TV 57. Holiday: x-mas c: 58. Book: Divergent and Harry Potter 59. Ice cream: Cookies n Cream 60. Sweets: Chocolate 61. Crisps: Chips. 62. Type of music: idk 64. Word: K. 65. Time of day: Night 66. Dressing: idk 67. Alcoholic drink: im not even 21 68. Color(s): Depressing colors, pink 69. Piece of clothing: anything that describes me 70. Character: idk 71. Smell: roses??? 72. Shampoo: no 73. Soap: See 72. 74. Smiley: .-. / ;w; / c: / ^w^ / ;-; 75. Board game: none 76. Sport: swimming 77. Number: 2 78. Quotes: idk 79. Animal: puppies 80. Actor: none 82. Vegetable: idk tbh 83. Fruit: nectarines 84. Place to be: My room 85. Thing in your room: Macbook air, a bed, a closet, a desk, and my brother's bed. 86. Gum: g r o s s (i only chew gum when im on a plane) 87. Shape: Idk, a triangle? 88. Country: Everything. 89. Mall: Screw malls 90. Car: Screw cars 91. Boy's name: Adrian 92. Girl's name: Brooklyn 93. Family member: little sister 94. Restaurant: none tbh 95. Movie place: the movies 96. Person to go to the movies with: family 97. Noise: none 98. Brand of Shoe: no 99. Brand of clothing: no 100. Body part of a chicken: The legggggggggggg (leg so hot u fry and egg) 101. Swear word: depends 102. Month: December, May, June, April, October, November 103. Possession: My macbook air, my iPad mini 104. Team: dodgers i guess 105. Season: Winter and Autumn 106. Radio station: N O N E 107. Magazine: I don't read those. 108. Favorite grade: idk 109. Least favorite grade: idk 110. Teacher: none lololololol 111. Least favorite teacher: idk 112. Subject: reading 113. Subject to talk about: reading Section Six: Family 114. Who's your mom?: my mom 115. Who's your dad?: my dad 116. Any step-parents?: no 117. Any brothers?: yep 118. Any Sisters?: yep 120. Coolest: none 121. Loudest: my dad 122. Best relative: my sister 123. Worse relative: dont want to say 124. Do you get along with your parents?: barely 125. With your siblings? most of the time 126. Does anyone understand you?: no one does 127. Do you have any pets? no 129. If not, what do you want as a pet? a dog Section Seven: School 131. Are you still in school?: nope its summer vacation jk im going to high school 132. Did you drop out?: no 133. Your current GPA: idk and idc tbh 134. Do you buy or bring lunch?: always bring, the school lunch is terrible 135. ABC's?: abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz 136. Favorite class: none 137. Play any sports at school?: dont have time 138. Are you popular?: not even close 139. Favorite memory: every last day of school 140. Most humiliating moment: loads and whenever i forget my homework 141. Most funniest moment: too long to explain, long story short this boy said he was allergic to a cracker because it was ugly 142. Most scared moment: when i cant find my homework (seriously i have an anxiety or however you spell it attack) Section Eight: What do you think of when you hear 145. Chicken: are we having that for dinner/lunch 146. Dog: doge 147. Christina Aguilera: who the hell is that 148. Ricky Martin: wat 149. 50 cent: half a dollar 150. Poop: my sister pooped on the floor 151. Beach: can we go? 152. Dessert: YES 153. Water: ok 154. Osama: idk 155. Love: level of violence 156. Your little brother: he got an f again? 157. Butt: k 158. Clowns: griss 159. Wonder: what 16o. Brown: my brother's favorite color 161. Banana: yum 162. Sex: o 163. Parents: oh.... 164. Homosexuals: nice 165. God: I believe in you Section Nine: Do you believe in 166. God: yes 167. Heaven: yes 168. Devil: yes 169. Hell: yes 170: Boogy man: no 171. Closet Monsters: no 172. Fortune tellings: kinda 173. Magic: not really but i want it to happen 174. Love at first sight: its possible 175. Ghosts: that would be cool but no 176. Voo-doo dolls: no 177. Reincarnation: idk 178. Yourself: no Section Ten: Do you 179. Smoke: no 180. Do drugs: no 181. Drink alcohol: no 182. Cuss: occasionally 183. Sing in the shower: when i was little 184. Like school: not really 185. Want to get married: depends 186. Type with all of your fingers: i could but choose not too 187. Think you're attractive: never 188. Drink and drive: im only 13 190. Sleep walk: never 191. Like watching sunrises and sunsets: yes!! Section Eleven: Have you ever 192. Flashed someone: no gross 193. Gotten so drunk til you threw up everywhere: no 194. Told a person how you felt: no 195. Been arrested: no 196. Gone to jail or juve: no 197. Skateboarded: no 198. Skinny dipped: no 199. Rock climbed: no 200. Killed someone: no 201. Watched porn: gross no 202. Gone on a road trip: no 203. Went out of the country: no 204. Talked back to an adult: hell yes 205. Broken a law: no 206. Got pulled over: yes my dad was talking on his phone while driving 208: Cried to get out of trouble: no 209. Let a friend cry on your shoulder: no 210. Kissed a brother's or sister's friend: nonononononononono 211. Kissed a friend's brother or sister: nooooo 212. Dropped something on the floor and let someone eat it anyways: no 213. Moon someone: NOOOOPEEE 214. Shop-lifted: no 215. Worked at McDonald's: no 216. Eaten a dog: no 217. Give money to a homeless person: i wish, just i dont have money and i dont see them often 218. Glued your hand to yourself: lolno 219. Kissed someone of the same sex: no 220. Had a one night stand: no 221. Smoked: no. 222. Done drugs: no. 223. Lose a friend because of your ex: no 224. Slap someone for being stupid: myself and my brother 225. Had cyber sex: no 226. Wish you were the opposite sex: no 227. Caught someone doing something: i caught my sister sneaking candy 228. Played a game that removes clothing: no 229. Cried during a movie: ye 230. Cried over someone: ye 231. Wanted to hook up with a friend: NO. 232. Hooked up with someone you barely met: no 233. Ran away from home: sometimes i think of actually doing it 234. Cheated on a test: no Section Twelve: Would you 235. Bungee jump: hell no 236. Sky dive: N O 237. Swim with dolphins: Yes yes yes yes yes. 238. Steal a friend's bf or gf: no 239. Try to be the opposite sex: no 240. Lie to the police: No 241. Run from the police: No. 242. Lie to your parents: depends 243. Backstab a friend for your own well being: no 244. Be an exotic dancer: NO. 245. Kill the president: Hell no. Section Thirteen: Are you 246. Shy: by far yes 247. Loud: when i'm angry 248. Nice: around others 249: Outgoing: around friends 250: Quiet: very 251. Mean: when i'm angry 252. Emotional: extremley 253. Sensitive: ye 254. Gay: no 255. Strong: not even 256: Weak: very 257. Caring: around others 258. Dangerous: no 259. Crazy: used to be 260. Spontaneous: Idk 261. Funny: no 262. Sweet: around others 263. Sharing: around others 264. Responsible: at school 265. Trustworthy: depends 266. Open-minded: Sometimes. 267. Creative: no 268. Cute: not even 269. Slick: no 270. Smart: i guess.... since im usually top of the class?? idk 271. Dumb: always 272. Evil: no 273. Ghetto: no 274. Classy: no 275. Photogenic: not even 276. Dependable: usually 277. Greedy: depends 278. Ugly: VERY 279. Messy: sometimes 280. Neat: sometimes 281. Perverted: Nope 282. Silly: no 284. A Good Listener: sort of 285. A Fighter: idk 286. A Party Animal: no 287. A Game Freak: kinda??? 288. A Computer Freak: sorta Section Fourteen: Future 289. Dream job: youtuber lol 290. Dream house: A normal nice house 291. Husband/Wife: someone that woulld actually know me 292. Kids: Depends 293. Names: if female, Brooklyn or Lilia, if male, Adrian or Riley 294. Pets: A puppy and a kitten 295. Car: A car. 296. Age you would want to get married: dunno 297. Best Man/Bride's Maid: a close friend 298. Honeymoon: idk. Section Fifteen: Your friends 299. Best friend: a person 300. Known the longest: my best friend 301. Craziest: a boy, he sorta moved on torwards the end of the year 302. Loudest: the boy 303. Shyest: Me. 304. Best hair: a girl 305. Best eyes: no one 306. Best body: Idk snd idc 307. Most Athletic: These three guys 308. Hot-Tempered: the boy 309. Most impatient: the boy 310. Shortest: me by far 311. Tallest: the boy 312. Skinniest: idk idc 313. Best singer: dont know how they sing 314. Funniest: the boy 315. Can always make you laugh: the boy 316. Wish you talked to more: no one 317. Wish you saw more: none 318. Who drives you insane after a while: my best friend 319. Who you can stay around forever and never get sick of: no one lol 320. Ever lose a friend because you took it to the 'next level': nope 321. Whose always been there when you need them: no one 322. Who is like your family: no oe 323. How many friends do you have?: idk 324. How many are really close?: one Section Sixteen: The last 325. Thing you ate: breakfast 326. Thing you drank: malk 327. Thing you wore: A shirt 328. Thing you did: Type this. 329. Place you went: a place 330. Thing you got pierced or tattooed: nothing 331. Person you saw: my grandpa 332. Person you hugged: my sister 333. Person you kissed: no one 334. Person you beat to a juicy pulp: N/A. 335. Person you talked to online: idk, i think it was Savage or Odrey. 336. Person you talked to on the phone: dont talk to people on the phone 337. Song you heard: idk 338. Show you saw: Mickey Mouse Clubhouse (my sis was watching it) 339. Time you fought with your parents: yesterday 340. Time you fought with a friend: a month ago 341. Words you said: "k" Section Seventeen: Now 343. What are you eating: Air. 344. What are you drinking: Air. 345. What are you thinking: what should i put for this 346. What are you wearing: Clothes. 347. What are you doing: Typing this duh 349. Hair: Down 350. Mood: depressed 351. Listening to: air condition 352. Talking to anyone: no 353. Watching anything: no Section Eighteen: Yes or No 354. Are you a vegetarian: no 355. Are you a carnivore: no 356. Are you heterosexual: No. 357. Do you like penguins: Yesss. 358. Do you write poetry: Depends. 359. Do you see stupid people:yes 360. You + Me: Magnus and Ellegaard. 361. Do you like the Osbournes: idk 362. Can you see flying pigs: Sure. 363. Do you sleep with stuffed animals on your bed: YES! 365. Is Christina Aguilera ugly: No 366. Are you a zombie: internet zombie 367. Am i annoying you: no 368. Do you bite your nails: gross no 369. Can you cross your eyes: no 370. Do you make your bed in the morning: no 371. Have you touched someone's private part: gross no Section Nineteen: This or That 372. Winter or Summer: Winter. 373. Spring or Autumn: Autumn. 374. Shakira or Britney: none 375. MTV or VH1: none 376. Black or White: RACIST 377. Yellow or Pink: pink 378. Football or Basketball: none 379. Mobile Phone or Pager: MOBILE! 380. Pen or Pencil: PENCIL! 381. Cold or Hot: Coooooold. 382. Tattoos or Piercings: none 383. Inside or Outside: Inside ftw 384. Weed or Alcohol: none 385. Coke or Pepsi: none 386. Tape or Glue: Glue 387. McDonald's or In-n-Out: McDonalds Section Twenty: Opinions 388. What do you think about classical music: nice 389. About boy bands: no no 390: About suicide: ok 391. About people who try to force their opinions on you: you wanna go m8? 392. About teen pregnancy: no 393. Where do you think you'll be in 10 years from now: myself 394. Who do you think you'll still be friends with in 5 years: no one 395. About gay men: support them and nice Section Twenty-One: Other 396. Do you have a website: does youtube count 397. Current weather right now: hot as freaking hell 398. Current time: 8:33 AM PST 399. Last thoughts: why am i even doing this 400. Tag: idk, anyone who hasn't done this Category:Blog posts